FNAF: Heavenly and Royalty
by ScreamoDreamo
Summary: The Angel and the King. One who is beautiful and pure. One who is Violet and and dark. One who comes down from the heavens, and one who comes from the suffering of others. Will the Angel be able to take on Royalty? Or will she become one of those many angels who have fallen to the King? Only time will tell...
1. Chapter 1

Cue "Setting Off" from the Pokemon Anime series!

Hello, it is me! Rodger Parsons! You may know me as the man who narrates for the Pokemon Anime series. I am here now, to read unto you this story about a girl who loves robots, a bit too much for her own good, and a man ataganizes her throughout the story. Shall we begin?  
Alright, here we go!

Chapter 1: Divinity

Little Emily, an 11 year old girl. A loli, a robot enthusiest, and now a Robosexual who has had a first hand sexual experience with a robot. But not just any robot, a robot pirate fox!  
This foxy robot goes by the name "Foxy." And he's many things. Those being a drunk, a delusional,  
a psudo-PTSD sufferer, and now a pedophile. A lucky pedophile at that.

She is in her room, no longer with papers scattered out all over the floor, or messy in anyway.  
"Hehe.. I can't wait to visit my beloved Foxy today! Too bad he's working right now. Ugh.. those brats.. Why'd they have to re-open the damn place? Ughhh... I have no time with my beloved anymore, always work work work, and then he's just too tired to fuck! God!" Just then, a booming,  
yet calm voice came from downstairs. "EMILY! COME DOWNSTAIRS! DINNER'S READY!"  
Emily stops rubbing her clit to the drawn picture of Foxy that someone drew on the internet, which was hitting it's high point. 4 folders of pornographic pictures of Foxy the Pirate Fox are closed out before heading down. As she gets to the table and sits down, 4 other people are there in front of her:  
Her mother, Stacy, who has a smile on her face, is no longer the beaten wife, but is instead a hot super model, but now only models for Bill, her husband. Bill, the reformed father of 3, now decently buff is smiling back at his wife, the two seem to get along much better. And to the right of them is the older Brother. a 17 year old who is also pretty buff, not like the dad, but is now a christian man. He still lifts weights daily, but not at dinner. Below her, is a Pizza from Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. Emily smiles,  
thinking of Foxy. "Emily, I'll take you down to the Pizzaria after 8, alright, sweetie?" Her dad says.  
Her brother speaks before she can say anything. "But please, little sister. Don't partake in Sin with that animal. God wants us to be with another human, of the oppisate gender, these robots are made to service us,  
not them." Emily lets her mind speak. "Oh, he'll service me alright." "Dear God, please have mercy on my little sister's soul." Emily rolls her eyes. Her mother swallows her piece of the pizza to say something. "Oh! That reminds me! Jackson spoke his first word!" The brother and the Dad gasp "What did he say?!" "Well, he said "Cuntnugget.""  
They frown. The baby let's out a little "cuntnugget!" Emily takes a bite out of the Pizza. "MMM!" Emily moans.  
"Chica made it just for you, sweetie." Her mom says. "By the way, girl to girl, how is he? You know, in bed?"  
"He's.. amazing. He made me hallucinate last time." "He made you what?!" "He made me hallucinate! That's how good he is! He sent me into a state of severe orgasmic hallucination!" "Wow... That sounds amazing.. beyond amazing!"  
"It is out of this world... One time, just a month ago, he was rubbing me on the clit, and he stuck one of his good fingers in me, and next thing I know, I'm squirting like a super soaker." "Wow, you make him sound as if he's a real sex machine." "He is. Well he is now. By day he's Foxy the Pirate Fox. But by night... He's Foxy the vaginal plunderer."  
"Hmm.. sounds sexy." The brother lets out of a moan. "Mother.. May I be excused?" Emily snickers as she looks under the table. "He jizzed his pants!" The whole family laughs at him. He gets up and runs to his room and puts on Chad Kroeger.  
The mother gets done laughing. "Ahh.. Great.. But anyway, do you do anything kinky?" "Yeah, he once Role Played as Star Fox." "oooh.. Anything else?" "Yeah, I was a helpless girl that he rescued, who decided to reward him with my pussy."  
"Ohoho! My little girl's already growing up so fast! Just don't let this get in the way of School and other friends dear."  
"Don't worry mom, I wont! My schooling is top priority! As is retaining my relationship with Foxy." "Good, I don't want another "BRUH" in this house." The husband responds. "BRUH, what's wrong with BRUH? Like, for real, BRUH. BRRUUUHHH." "This is why I don't want another dudebro in the house. One's enough." They all laugh again. Emily thinks to herself. "Wow, it still amazes me. This family used to be a train wreck. I remember running away to get away from the horrible life that I had. That's how I met Foxy and the others.." She gets a flash back of her dad hitting her mom. "YOU FUCKING SHIT! YOU NO GOOD SHIT! AND YOU! MARRY! YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS WASTE OF WEIGHT!" Then returns to reality. Still thinking to herself: "Yeah, it was horrible.. But now it's so much better! All thanks to the Fazbear crew!" Emily takes another bite of her Pizza. Finally, after about 10 minutes of talking and eating, she finishes. "I'm going back up to my room now. "Alright." Her mother responds. She gets up, and walks all the way back up to her room. "Ahh.. I love my room.."  
She sits back down on the comfy computer chair, and playing a game known as Fox Fucking 1991. "Now.. To resume my fox fucking!" She is at the main menu, which shows a guy fucking a fox, not even an anthro fox. Just a normal fox. From behind.  
She then clicks "Resume Game" and it loads a ship in the middle of the ocean with an island in the background. A woman who look like Emily is in the game, fully naked with all features minimized, such as breasts, legs, hands, and body, etc. But then a fox comes onto the screen. Emily clicks on a button on the top left of the screen, and the woman lies on her back, spreading her legs. Then, the fox crawls onto the woman, and inserts his penis into the woman. It should also be noted that the fox is wearing an eyepatch on it's right eye, with a pirate hat on. The fox starts thrusting, and Emily reaches into her pants to start rubbing her clitoris. As she stares at the game that has early Playstation 2 looking graphics, she moans and masturbates.  
"F-Foxy.. I can't believe har far we've gotten.. I'm 11 now, and you still look the same..But better after I repaired you! MM..mmmm.."  
As she looks at the fox fucking the girl on the screen, she can't help but think how much Foxy misses her, and how much she misses him. She also worries about the children in his vicinity, as Foxy tends to have moments where he goes crazy and starts murdering and stealing things. "I hope Daniel's alright at night time.. He just started and he has no idea what Foxy and the others are capable of." Minute, after minute, after minute of masturbating, she finally climaxes, small squirts drip from her pussy. She falls asleep on her desk shortly after. A few hours later she wakes up, in a worried state. "Oh shit!  
Did I miss it?!" She looks at the clock that has penises instead of hands. "10 O' COCK! FUCK!" She races down stairs. "DAD YOU GOTTA TAKE ME TO THE FAZBEAR PLACE! HURRY!" The house is dark, not a soul was heard. "FUCKING FUCK!"  
She rushes out the door and hops onto her bike, which has penises for handlebars, the seat, suprisingly was not of phallic nature. She starts peddeling as fast as she can down the road, all the way to the Fazbear place. Sadly, she is stopped in the ghetto. "fffuck i'm in the ghetto..." "AYOOOO WHITE GURRL!" "shit" "LEMME GET SOME OF THAT WHITE PUSSY!"  
"I'M 11 YOU CREEP!" "EWW YO TO YOUNG BITCH!" A fat sassy black lady walks up the black man. "NIGGA DIDN'T I TELL YOU THAT YOU AF A MUFFIN' FO A DICK?" Just then, SPIDER-MAN comes to ehr rescue once more. "Are these villains trying to harm you again?" "N-No Spider-Man..." "Whew.. good.. because my Wife Konata needs me back home. I'M COMING MY LITTLE KAWAII KUN CHAN!" She hurries to the Pizzaria, hops off and gets to the door, only to have it open with a drunk guy in a green U.S Army Jacket. "Is...IS ...What is Girl doing at a girls..night out.. what am I.. doing..at girls...  
night out.. whaaa..." He falls over. Emily blinks a bit. "This is like a bad reboot..." She steps in the establishment.  
"Foxy?..Chica..? Uncle Freddy?.." A male voice comes up from behind her. "Kids shouldn't be here after dark. Things get a little.. creep-AHHHHH!" Emily has smacked him in nuts. "I DON'T KNOW YOU!" She starts kicking him while he's down.  
"WHERE'S FOXY? HUH?! WHERE'S MY ROBO FUCK TOY?!" "Lass calm down!" Emily turns around with the brightest smile on her face. "FOXY-KUN!" "Aye, 'Tis me, the great Foxy." She gives him a tight hug. "Was this mean man trying to hurt you, Foxy-kun?" "Not at all, lass! This is Sosuke Ukimya. He's from Japan." With a groaning tone. "Koni..chi..wa..oww..."  
"I am terribly sorry about that, So..So..Sose..-" "Sosuke, lass." "Help me say this.." "Say sauce, instead of an ah, add an oh instead.  
Then just add kay." "Sose...Kay.. Sosuke. Thanks, Foxy! Anyway.." She helps the man stand on his feet. " I'm very sorry, Sosuke! I thought you were a mean man trying to mess with my Foxy...And my other friends." "Oh, don't worry about it, little girl. Now, what is this about Foxy being your "Fucktoy?" " "Well... Um.." "We've been sailing smooth seas for a year now." "Ah. Wait.. WHAT. WHAAAT?! You too are...going...out?" "Yes we are, Sosu..Sosuke." "Why.. How could this happen.. and I thought my own country had some messed up people. Wow, US people really are all different." " 'Tis best not to dwell on this information. It will leave you and us in ruin." "Um..o-okay then.."  
"Hey, what happened to daniel?" "Ah.. The poor lad blew his mind all over the security wall. Couldn't handle Bonnie's facelessness when he entered the room. Before he did, he said "Satana, salvami da questo male!" " "Huh..Well that sucks.  
Oh well." "Well, I suppose you know these animatronics?" "Mm-hmm! I know them all except Balloon Boy who left." "Well, some of them have changed sense you last saw them on stage." A more more human robot voice comes out from across the room.  
"Well if it isn't little Emily! I haven't seen you in a year!" I've been here every week! Wait.. Mangle? Is that you?!"  
"It sure is, sweetie!" She walsk toward them, wearing the parts she was intended to have. "Tell me, Emily. Am I Kawaii?"  
"Ka-what?" The Japman speaks. "It means cute. I've been teaching Vixie some Japanese." "Vixie?" "Oh, sweetie, that's my stagename. In fact that was my original name! But you can call me Mangle still if you want too." "Um.. alright. OH! Are you a ninja yet?!" "Sadly no..." "Oh, sorry.." "Is what I'd tell you if I was. I would always answer the same." "So you're a ninja?!"  
"No." "Oh.." "Where are the others?" "Why, they're sleeping sweetie. They're very tired and need their rest." "Then why are you still up?" "Reasons. Now I have to go." She walks out the door, grabbing a cloak off the table that was left there."  
"Is she going to deal drugs again or is she a ninja?" The Japanese man speaks once more. "Maybe she's going to do both?"  
"Who knows... Anyway, since I came here to get dicked by a fox pirate, I suppose we should start?" "Um, lass.."  
"Yes, love?" "I'm not really in the mood. I'm really tired." "You always say that, Foxy.. it's usually the women who are saying that!" "I know, lass. But the kiddies.. they tire me so." "-sigh- Fine.."  
"Well, I guess you should go home." "Yeah.." "Well, I'm going to go back to building my model gundam." "What's a gundam?"  
"Basically a giant Robot that you pilot." "GIANT ROBOT?! I LOVE ROBOTS! I WANNA WATCH!" "I.. your parents-" "Fuck my parents! I want to watch! And don't worry, they most likely know I'm here." "Well, alright then!" They both head into the security room. It's decked out with Japanese Mech models and posters of Gundams and stuff. "Whhooaaaa... So cool!" "Yeah, I modeled the room after my game design room." "You're a game designer?!" "Yeah." "What's your latest game?!" "...You really wanna know?"  
"YES!" "Fox Fucking 1991..." "..." "Yeah.. I know.. I'm not proud of that, lastest game company I worked for wanted me to do pornographic games." "That game rocks! It's one of my favorites!" "WAIT WHAT?! NANDA ITTAI KODOMO?!" "What is so wrong?!"  
"You're playing a pronographic game where you have sex with small vulpine creatures!" "I know! I love it! I like to dress mine up to look like a pirate!" "Kid... What is wrong with you?" "Nothing! What the fuck is wrong with you?! You were so cool uptill now!"  
"I'm sorry, it's just that.. I'm still getting used to the customs of this country." "Don't worry about customs, there aren't many that you can just stick to. I tried to act like a normal Christian girl and some man in a trench coat called me a filthy God loving peasent. Then, I tried to act like a normal 11 year old girl who didn't believe in God, and I was called a sinner and a harlot by a priest. He was then never seen again and a new priest was seen at the church. There's just too many things in this country to follow all your life." "Wow.. I guess I should just.." "Just act like yourself. Your a guy who likes giant robots, so act like that.  
And if anyone calls you names, bust their fucking heads in." "Haha, alright, kid. I always wanted to change my name to Cowboy Tanaka."  
"Huh, that has a nice ring to it! Well, Cowboy Tanaka, let's get this Robot built!" "Yes, let's!" He walks over to a box, and brings out a smaller box of parts. "We'll build one together." "Cool!"

And so, the 2 start build a giant mech robot. But something lurks in the shadows, closing in the danger onto the little 11 year old loli, Emily. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, Yuri Lowenthall here, I am going to read you this story. I am surprised that this fanfiction is not a naruto one. But without any further adieu...

Chapter 2: Royalty isn't free.

4AM.

The Mech figure is finally done.

"Finally! That took forever! So, Cowboy Tanaka, your shift is almost overm wanna do anything else?" "Nah, I'll just relax. Building these things is mentally exausting." "Mentally?" "Yeah,  
you gotta find out where the parts are and where they go." "Hmm. True." "Just then! Toy Chica bursts into the room. "EMILY! There's a man here to see you! And it's not your dad..." Sosuke picks up a tan cowboy hat and puts it on. With a southern accent: "Cowboy Tanaka will handle this."  
He and Emily, along with . There, in the dining room, is a man. Not just a man. But a black man in a purple suit.  
BUT! Not just any purple suit. A fluffy furry pimp coat. Joined in by Purple slacks, Purple Loafers, and a Purple pimp hat with a purple feather. The Purple Pimp speaks, and he sounds like the Booty warrior from the Boondocks anime series. "Ah, you must be Emily. Hmm. As good looking as I've been told by Muffin Dick." "What do you want?"  
"You, little Emily. You're the angel that I've been looking for. A nice, sweet you lady with white hair, blue eyes, and beautifull pale white girl skin." "Sorry, I'm taken." "Well. I like ya, and I want'cha. And this can go the easy way, or it can go the hard way. The choice is yours." "Like I said, I'm taken. I don't want none other than my little Foxy-Kun."  
"Ah, now I see you're choosing the hard way. Have I ever told you that I'm a warrior? I fought my way up to this pimpin'  
buisness. I'm the lead Pimp in this town. And I want'cha to be in my firm." "Your firm?" "Yeah, my firm. You'll be takin'  
dicks in ya at all hours of the day from strangers for money. And then you give the money to me." "Yeah.. No that isn't gonna happen." "A'ight.. But I'm gon' warn you, I will make your life more miserable than the brothas in Africa. You've been warned."He walks out of the Pizzaria. Sosuke opens up his mouth. "I think I did purty good." "You did nothing but stand there!"  
"Damnit." "-sigh- Oh well. I don't think this problem will come back. -Yawn- I have been up so long.." "Well, Emily. You can slee in the security room. With me." "Hmm..sure." The two walk aback into the security room, there are 2 cots by the wall that Emily didn't notice before. "You're not going to try to fuck me, are you?" "N-no.." "Why did you stutter? You're thinking about ravaging my slim little loli body aren't you?" "No! Stop putting thoughts in my head!" "Hehehehe! I love doing that to people. It's fun."  
"For you it's fun.." Emily takes one of the cots and pulls it out, shortly after, laying down on it. "It's not comfortible, but it'll do." The main light is turned off by Sosuke. Within minutes, Emily is fast asleep.

It is now morning 9AM. Emily wakes up for the first time in the day. "Ugh.. my head.. it feels like I've been bashed against a wall.  
Fuck.. Gotta piss.." She heads into the female bathrooms, moments coming back out feeling somewhat better. "I need breakfast.."  
She walks into the kitchen, where a Pizza is being made. "Well hello, darlin'! I figured you were gonna wake up soon so I decided to make ya a Pizza." Says Chica. "Thanks, Chica!" "It'll be ready inabout 20 minutes!" "Cool! Hey, where are all the kids?" "Oh, we're closed today. Sunday. Boss man is a religious guy." "What does he even look like? I've never seen him or even heard about him." "Believe it or not,  
it's Freddy." "What? An animatronic being a god fearing machine?" "Well we did have ghosts at one point." "...G-g-g-ghosts?" "Yes, honey. Ghosts.  
Child ghosts. We don't know who murdered the poor sweetpeas, but they were here for a while. That is untill they acended to heeaven. Except one,  
he went down for some reason." "Why did they go to heaven after sticking around? Wouldn't they just.. go there as soon as they died?" "I don't know,  
darlin'. They must have had to get re- Had unfinished buisness." "What was that? They had to get revenge? For what?" "My, perceptive little varmint aren'tcha? Alright. I'm going to tell you a story. Do not freak out, this I can't stress enough. It all started-" "Don't tell her a thing!"  
Freddy's voice booms from the entrance of the kitchen. "But Freddy! She needs to know what she will be-" "I SAID NO. THAT IS FINAL."  
"O-Okay Freddy.. You're the boss." "Listen, little one. Things happened here that are not to be told." Emily groans. "Just tell me! I can handle it!"  
"No, you can not, Emily. You're only 10 years old." "I'm 11 years old. And I can handle it." "You really think you can handle a gruesom tale like this?  
It is not for the feint of heart. You'll see us differently." "I've had my fair share of gore. I once hit a kid in the temple. He's probably dead."  
"EMILY! You killed a person!?" "I MIGHT have killed him. Besides he's the one who stole Bonnie's guit-BONNIE'S GUITAR! ohmygosh I tottally forgot to bring it to him! Oh well. Can't do that now." "Actually, he's been repaired. I had him repaired by the man who made us" "Oh, well I can return it to him later! But tell me the story!" "Fine. It happened at night. It happened long ago. Believe it or not, we weren't always sentiant like this. We once had a motive. A prime directive in our chips. We were just animatronics. No love. No happiness. Just lifeless husks. But that all changed one day. When he came along." "He?" "We will get to that later. This man, a sick and twisted individual. Kidnapped a child at the old Fazbear restaraunt. Long before this building was turned into the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria. He killed the child. Stabbing the poor little one multiple times, or maybe he strangled it. I don't know.  
So gigantic was the fear of the child during the murder, that the child's soul did not leave this realm. It wanted revenge. And so it became a Spirit of Vengeance.  
It invaded this mans life, wandering around him for a long time. Then, after the old place was shut down, a new establishment was made. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzaria.  
The man who killed the child was still stalking around the Fazbear name. He liked killing children near a place that said "Fazbear" and that's why he killed 5 more. The souls of the children did not acend to the Lord's kingdom. They stayed. The puppet, known as Marionette was the first of the possessed.  
The Marrionette puppet guided the other souls to..our bodies." "WHAT?! NO WAY!" "Pipe down, Child! Anyway, as I was saying. They possessed our bodies.  
With our bodies, they roamed the restarant, looking for the killer. Although they could never get the faces right, they constantly went after the nightguard."  
"Wait, I thought Foxy lost his mind and went after the guard." "That was a clever ploy thought up by one of us should you ever find out about one of the guards being killed by one of us. It was the children. Foxy, with his advanced motor skills raced to the door to kill the first night guardsman. Poor Mike, he was a pretty good guy too. Only wanted to help feed his kid. Anywho, that was a long time ago. After the 2nd shutdown of the Fazbear name, it was re-opened again. But this time,  
the Toys were introduced." "Toys?" "Yes, Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Toy Foxy, who is now known as Vixie. This marks the beggening of Jeremy's career.  
He was here a long, long time. But he was fired for.. tampering with the Toys and the Old ones. After the 3rd shutdown, we were scrapped. They kept our chips, but our minds were kept. And by minds, I mean our chips. Instead of another opening, they decided to do another thing. To capitalize on the horror aspect of waht transpired here many years ago. This, my dear Emily, is when something major happnened." "What happened?!" "Just listen, dear child. The children, not having a physcial body anymore,  
confronted the killer who came back. They terrorfied him so much that he hid in a Springtrap suit. Bonnie's very first body. But, the Springtrap suit had one, very fatal flaw.  
It was a wearable animatronic suit. And when moisutre hit the locks, they released. Many employees died from that. As the killer hid in the suit, he laughed at the ghosts of the children. Mocking them. But, his laughing created moisture in the suit. You can guess what happened next." "The killer died!" "Yes, Emily." "But, wait, if you were scrapped,  
what happened with all of this? How did you all get rebuilt? The man who built us was he decided to repair each one of us, and give our chips a great overhaul.  
We gained sentience from this. He felt sorry for us, so he put us back in the old fazbear restarant. I decided to try to reopen this place, and our creator loaned us some money.  
I used this money to re-hire Jeremy, who was living in undesireble conditions on the street. Why he complained, I don't know. But I hired him to keep an eye on this place. I also set out to other networks anonamously to get ads placed on the Television. Not long after, you came along. In fact it wasn't even 2 hours after the first ad that you showed up. An-"  
"Does this have anything to do with me?" "Yes, little Emily. It does. In fact you're in danger. Please let me explain. When you came and started getting us all riled up, especially Foxy,  
it gave us new hope. It made all of us want to see the joy in children's faces. Because a child's happiness is everything to us. Not to mention when Foxy went crazy, he attracted the attention of some wealthy collegue students who were studing robotics, and that cought there attention when they found out Foxy came from here. They didn't care that he murdered people, they're snobs. But, they did fund the restaraunt's re-opening. They also bribbed the lilly livers who work at the police station to not investate Foxy. An every day, while we work,  
the students come here to examine how we function. This drew the attention of the Killer." "You said he was dead!" "I thought he was. But Emily... The killer that was killed in the Springtrap suit.. Is the same one you met." "WHAAAAAT?! THERE'S NO WAY THAT'S POSSIBLE! HE DIDN'T HAVE SCARS OR ANYTHING! YOU'RE DOING THIS TO SCARE ME!" "NO I'M NOT,  
EMILY MASON. YOU'RE IN GREAT DANGER, AND NOT EVEN FOXY CAN SAVE YOU, IF YOU STICK AROUND THIS PLACE!" "Then... How did he come back?" "I don't know. But you're in great danger. Please leave as soon as you can. And NEVER come back." "Fuck that! I'll take him on!" "Emily.. I don't want to see you get hurt." "Then close your eyes!" "Emily..." "No. I will not abbandon my lover. I went through all SORTS OF SHIT. YOU HAVE NO IDEA, WHAT I WENT THROUGH, TO GET TO WHERE I AM NOW. THAT KILLER WON'T HAVE HIS WAY WITH ME!"  
"Emily.. Just.. -sigh- Don't.. I don't know. Don't let him near you. I don't want you possessing one of our bodies to get back at him. " "Heh, don't worry. I won't die! He's not going to be able to do anything to me!" "Alright, litte one. I believe in you. Just becarefull." He walks out of the kitchen. "I'll be fine." "I dunno, darlin'. The killer's purty strong." "Damnit, Chica! I'm trying to build confidance!" "Well maybe you shouldn't be cursin' so much." "What the fuck does saying bad fucking words have to do with my fucking survival?" "Nothin,' just a way to make yerself seem more ladylike." "Hmm.. I guess you have a point!" "Dayum right I do!" "You aren't being very ladylike." "Hunny, I don't need to be like a lady. I AM a lady, you're just a little girl without breasts yet."  
She growls a bit. "I hope mine will be big." "Well they'll be as big as yer heart." "So humungous?!" "Naw, Emily. Pretty small." "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!  
I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I-" "HAVEN'T DUN JACK SHIT BUT FUCK A DRUNKEN PIRATE!" "nnng... Fuck you for being right." She stomps out of the room like a brat. she mutters to herself under her breath. "little cocksuker..she can't even suck a cock she's so fat..." "Somethin' on ye mind, Emily?" "OH! Foxy, you startled me. No, not really.." "Well, lass.. I'm up for some boat rockin' if ye know what I mean." "Hmm..hehehe.. Yeah. I know. Let's!" She and foxy head into the security room to "make hammies." As Foxy puts his strap on on, Emily hooks the chip onto his brain. After that,  
she gives Foxy a reach around. "Hehehe.. I love you, Foxy." "I love you, Emily." "Sit down, I'll make you melt like last time." Foxy does as she commands" Emily circles around him, and lays onto her stomach.  
She rubs his fox peen with her hand, not cupping it though. "Ah..hah. I love the way your tender hands caress me member." "Your what?" "Me prick." "Oh..." She opens her mouth wide, and engulfs his dick onto into her mouth. "OOOHH! I love it when you take it all at once!" "Hmhm.." Shes start bobbing her head up and down, caressing his peen with her tounge. She stops looks up at him. "Did you flavor this?"  
"Ye, lass. Cherry." "mmm. It's good." She resumes. "Oooh.. ye, lass... Keep going.. take the knot!" "She inserts all 6 inches into her mouth and down her throat. "Emily, take the knot! You can do it!"  
"-pained moan-" She takes it all, and fits her mouth over the knot, and squeezes a little bit. "EMILYYY!" A load of sythetic chocolate flavored semen shoots down her throat, directly int oher stomach.  
She lets off of it, and it shoots over her face. "MMMM! Chocolate!" "Heheh.. Aye." "Ore wa chinchin dasuki, Foxy." "..What ye say?" Mangle's voice comes out from behind Emily. "It means I love penis, Foxy."  
"M-M-...MANGLE?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" "Oh, just watching Hehehe! I love a good show!" "Vixie you scurvy bildge rat! I'll have your head for this!" "Oh, come on, Foxy.. Surely you can let a kawaii Fox like me play a little?" She rubs Emily's pussy from behind." Emily let's out a slight gasp. "M-maybe... we can.. let her?" "Lass... I don't know.. Methinks you're a little overcome with lust." Emily sinks down on Foxy's cock. "H-Hey! Emily!" Emily doesn't respond to him, but instead respons to a sensation that is currently occupying her clit. Mangle smiles. "Let's get rid of these pants. Mangle unbuttons the button on Emily's jeans, sliding them off afterwards. "Foxy-kun.. We're going to have some fun!" "I..don't know about this lass. It seems kinda..dirty." "Foxy you're a fucking pirate you raid ships and rape women all they time so don't you tell me that this is dirty." No response from Foxy. Mangle starts to rub Emily's clit from behind, sending Emily into a state of hyper sexual activity. "Do it, Mangle! Put that white robotic finger in my pussy!"  
"As you wish, sweetie!" "She gently inserts it in, using Emily's juices as lube. But after the careful insertion, she goes really fast, and unforgivibly hard!" With a vibrating tone "Ma-a-a-angle this fe-e-e-ls -ama-a-a-azinggg!"  
"Of course it is, sweetie! I'm good at doing this! Learned it from videos!" After hundreds of thrusts, Emily let's loose a stream of clear pussy juice, jetting over onto Mangle, who doesn't bother to move out of the way.  
As she does that, she deepthroats the pirate once again, but squeezing on his knot to give him a complete orgasm as she gives him a handjob at the same time, making his synthetic Choco-Cum sprays into her mouth, and all over her face and chest. They both let out a loud moan from the intense orgasms they both had. "Foxy, I -pant- Love you so much.. I'd do more but..-pant- So tired.." "Ssssame here, lass.. I don't even know why I'm tired..  
just..am.." The two fall asleep quicker than the suicide of an American teen who can't take being bullied over the internet. Mangle then drags them to the wall, leans them against the wall and sits between them. She let's them rest on her lap. "These 2 really are something else. I thought the only person who could quell Foxy's drinking and cursing and doing all other horrible things was an Angel. Hmm, perhaps she is an angel. All of these events almost make me worship God. But it'll take more of a small Miracle than this to turn my heart away from Amaterasu. But in any case, I will watch out for these two forever. After all, these two are like my family. No, they aren't like my family at all. They are my family. And I will protect them with all of my abilities. Her left eye glows red for a second, like some sort of robot that fights for justice or a typical anime character.

Meanwhile, in another area entirely..

"Yo Pimpin' Purple what's crakin' dawg?" "Nothing. Nothing yet. I'm just plotting a way to murder that angel faced brat." "Yo dawg why don't you just turn her into a ho like the rest?" "Because, you nitwit, she's a chosen one..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Gilbert Godfried here, narrating this section of the story. No bullshit, let's do it.

Chapter 3: Yiff Toys and Yiff Boys

Emily wakes up upon Mangles lap, who in turn, is asleep herself. All of a sudden she hears chanting coming from outside, she goes out front to check it out, only to discover that people with pointed hoods and white sheets are standing out there, chanting. "FAGGOTS, SPICS, DESERVE KICKS! NIGGERS, JEWS, BAD NEWS! FAGGOTS,  
SPICS, DESERVE KICKS! NIGGERS, JEWS, BAD NEWS! IF IT AIN'T WHITE IT AIN'T RIGHT! IF HE LIKES MEN,  
KICK HIM TIMES TEN!" Emily stands there, dumbstruck at the count of 35 people there chanting in unison. "WAIT,  
BILLY BOBBY! THIS AIN'T THE FUCKIN' NEGROS HIDE OUT!" "IT SURE AIN'T JIMMY JOE! LET'S GO LOOK FOR IT AGAYUN!" And with that, they march off down the street, looking for a hide out housing members of the African American community. "I hope they don't find that one nice black man that carried me to my street. Although it makes sense why they're going after them.. Almost every black man I met either wanted to rape me, kidnap me, or just outright kill me. Oh well! I'm..ow.. hungry.." She walks back into the Pizzaria, and looks for the Pizza that was in the middle of creation. It's there, on the table, on a Pizza warmer. "mmmm.. smells good!" She walks over to the table that the Pizza is on, and takes a slice. She takes a bite out of the Pizza, it's the tastiest Pepperoni Pizza she has ever tasted!" "MMM!  
It's like an Orgasm in my mouth!" She starts eating more fast, and starts drinking the Orgasmic Orange Soda. Because when you drink Orgasmic Orange, well, the explanition is in the title. Sponsered by Ol' Dick's chocolate. After the entire medium size Pizza is ate, she gets up and walks around a bit, wondering what to do next. Sort of like what I do everytime I finish my School Work and finish a chapter of this horrible pedophilic story. I have no friends. Anyway, Emily decides to go for a run. "I don't want to get fat like a cunt. Unless Foxy would like that? Hmm..." She walks back into the security room, where Foxy is currently sleeping. -whispering- "Foxy, do you like fat girls?" -mumbling- "mm..fattys cant swim..too heavy to lift onto ship..make ship sink...mmm"  
Emily can't help but snicker at that little comment about the ship sinking. She walks out of the Security room, and out of the Pizzaria.  
It's late noon, about 7 o' clock. OR 7 o' cock according to Emily's personal cock clock that she has in her room. "I hope I don't get raped or kidnapped.. By a black guy no less. Hmm.. Maybe it might be a hot buff hunk fox! EEEEE! ...Why am I thinking these horrible thoughts.. am I doubting our relationship.." Freddy's voice could be heard behind her. "No, it's just that you're growing up. Remember when I said you wanted protection? You don't desire that anymore and can hold your own against your own troubles, whether they be mental or physical. So now you-" "Save your breath, Uncle. I know. I'm.. just growing up.  
I desire more.. flesh... I guess.." "Indeed, Emily. If you want, I'll tell Foxy that you're lea-" "NO! ..I'm still interested.. It's..  
I just.. want the warmth of a nice slim muscular guy. Which Foxy doesn't have. -sad sigh-" "Well, I recall a cybernetics program that recently startedm maybe Foxy could get in on that." "No, his mind and chip wouldn't be able to handle it. He's just not compatible. Besides robot don't work like that." "How should you know, little Emily?" "Because, hmm.. I guess.. It could work..  
But the money required would be too large, even for my dad, and the body I'd want to hold would most likely be too weird for the people to make it." "Well, you never know unless you ask them." He walks back into the Pizzaria. "I guess...-sigh-" She goes down the street, jogging, she gets into the ghetto. "Uh oh.. I'm here..." She starts jogging back to the Fazbear place. The terrible tone of the killer desturbs her ears. "Hello, little Emily. It seems you uh.. wandered into the wrong part of town." She starts running.  
"AHHHHH! SOMEONE HELP ME! RAPIST! CHILD RAPISTS!" "Haaaa HAAA HAA! No one is going to help you, Emily! This area is mine!  
No police pigs gon' save ya now!" As Emily runs, she is picked up and held up high. "I'm a lot fasta than you, little bitch! HEEE HAAA!"  
He rubs her vagina between the lips. "Hmm. Nice little pussy you got there, Emily. Too bat I'm GOING TO PUT A RAZOR IN IT! HAAA HAA HAAA!" "SPIDER MAN! SPIDERMAN HELP!" No help comes. "Spida-niggah ain't gon save ya now, ya little shit!" Emily bursts out crying.  
"PLEASE DONT' HURT ME! PLEASE!" " Oh, that's right, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Pimpin' Pruple. And I own all of the ghetto."  
"PLEASE! DON'T RAPE ME! PLEASE DON'T FUCK ME PLEASE! PLEA-HE-HE-EASE!" "Screamin' and cryin' ain't gon' help ya, little bitch.  
But don't worry, I'm not gon' stick mah dick in ya, I'm GONNA SHOVE A KNIFE IN THERE AND TWIST IT! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!"  
"NOOOOOO! PLEASE I BEG YOU STOP! PLEASE GOD! SOMEONE! ANYONE! SAVE ME!" "Hahaha... Dumb bitch, you're comin' with me back to da fort." He hits the back of her head and she goes unconsious. "Muffin' Dick, prepare the Pussy Pillager." "Ay yo a'ight boss!"  
Minutes later, Emily regains consciousness. "Enng... Where.. Am I? I can't..move.. AH!" Emily is strapped down, naked, to a table with her legs spread wide, revealing her cunt to whatever acts anyone wished upon her." Pimpin' Purple's voice is heard. "Welcome to the fort, it may just be a rundown warehouse with stained windows, but it's a nice place to hold up when the pigs come squeelin' at yo door." Emily tears up, voice slightly broken. "please.. let me go.. I beg you..." "Sorry, little bitch. But you're one of the angels, and I don't like the angels. Too pure, can't put'em to work for me. Their pussies are divine as well, they can make any being go into a hypnotic state from plesure alone. It's an interesting power they all possess. But you, yo only a flat-chested cunt who don't know how to stay out of trouble." "PLEASE LET ME GO! I SWEAR I'LL NEVER RETURN TO THE GHETTO AGAIN! PLEASE!" "Sorry, bitch. But I got me a pact with a couple of guys who were up to no good and started makin'  
trouble in mah neighborhood. Demons they were, and killed all but one I did. I spared him because he could grant me special powers. Of course he'd heal my skin as well so I didn't look like no frankenstein's mosnter. Ooh, man did I ever look like shit back then." "You're the one who killed all of those children!" "Ohh, I don't like to talk about that, that was a long time ago when I discovered I loved killin' kiddies. What a bunch of brats. Well, I have to get going, but before that, I'm gon' watch yo pussy get split." He looks down the way, as does Emily. What she sees will never leave her mind. A machine equiped with knives, needles, salt shakers and alchohol squirters. He walks over to the machine and turns it on, and the knives and things start thrusting at really quick speeds, speeds that would make Sonic go "TOO FAST!" The machine moves closer to Emily, but very slowly. "HAAHAHAAAA! I'M GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING THIS! YOU LITTLE FUCK! HAHAHAHAAAAYEAAAHHH!" Emily starts screaming at the top of her lungs, but the machine is so loud that is drowns her own high pitched voice out. It finally gets close enough to start making very small punctures in her vaginal lips, which the machine going to fast it makes it all the worse. Emily, screaming in pain, can't help but believe that this is happening to her as blood starts pouring out. "HAHAHAHHAAAAAA!  
YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT! HELL, YOU'RE ALREADY GETTING IT! YOU LITLE SLUT FUCK! AAAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAA! YEAAHHHHHH!"  
JUST THEN! TO HER RESCUE! Mangle sweeps in from the ceiling and slaces the machine in half with her katana. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU, YOU FUCKIN'  
WHITE SLUT!?" "I.. AM A NINJA!" She underhands her sword and slices the man in half, or is what she thought she did as the blade went right through him, making a black mist like substance emenate from his body. Mangle looks in disbelief. "What?!" "Heheh yeah, boi!" He kicks Mangle in the crotch, making her fly up in the air a few feet, and then grabbing her sholder and her crotch and slamming her headfirst into the ground, only to have her catch her self and summersault away from him. He makes a pissed off face at her. "Hah. Fine, I'll just kill'er myself!" His hand recieves a black mist aura and he thrust it toward's Emily's chest,  
but is stopped when a Kunai hits his sholder. "AAH! YOU FUCKIN' BITCH! I'LL REAVE YO SOUL FROM YO BODY!" "I don't a soul." She unseathes her 2nd Katana.  
"Let's go, murderer!" "Naw, girl. We gon' have to do this at a later time. It just ain't right at the moment." He rubs Emily's flat chest, and gives it a couple of pats.  
"This here will be torn open soon, just wait." He teleports away in a cloud of black mist. "Motherfucker... Emily!" She rushes over to Emily and her bleeding cunt.  
"Oh no, Emily!" Mangle picks her up, and carries her out of the building, wall jumps ontop of another building, and heads back to the Fazbear place. As she enters..  
"EVERYONE! EMILY'S BEEN HURT! Everyone, except Toy Bonnie hurries to her aid. Mangle sets her on a table, and spreads her legs. Freddy examines the injuries.  
"Get me the medical case!" "One case o' meds comin' up, cap'n!" Says Foxy before he sprints off to the the med-kit. Freddy holds her hand with both of his hands.  
"Emily hold in there, Emily!" Emily is passed out from the pain, and doesn't respond. "Oh dear, FOXY HURRY UP!" Foxy is already back, and opens the case for Freddy.  
"Alright.. little Emily, this is going to sting.. a lot." He takes the alcohol from the case and pours it all over her bleeing cunt, and uses some pads to dry it, after words,  
he uses some other pads to absorb some the blood, after that, he grabs the bandage tabe and wraps it around her in a V like area, covering her whole vagina. "This is all I can do, I'm not a Doctor, she should be taken to a doctor." speaks. "I don't know, if they find out what happened, they'll blame us, or even Foxy again!"  
Freddy responds with. "You're right, maybe we should call her father.." "I'll take the lass to the healin' place! We 'ave no time for a wambulance!" Foxy says as he scoops her up, but it only makes her bleed more." Freddy's expression gets grim. "SET HER DOWN, FOXY!" He does, gently. "We can't move her, we're going to have to call someone.  
Pimpin' Purple's voice is heard in front of them. "Naw, dawg. This shit ends here." Mangle looks at him. "YOU! I'LL SLAUGHTER YOU!" She unsheathes her dual Katanas.  
"Hah, naw bitch. I got my crew outside waiting to burst into this place. Yo attack, and everone dies." "Stand down, Vixie." Freddy says. "Heh, yeaahh booiii. Good to see yo foos choosin' da easy way. Now, I'll be taking this." He reaches out to pick Emily up, but stops when he hears gunfire. "I told doze fuckas to not shoot up the place!" He walks out the palace to see the Klan from earlier is shooting, stabbing, and cruscifying the gang members. "WHAT IS THIS?!" A Klan member with a blue outfit with stars on it yells back.  
"RETRIBUTION!" "MORCAIUS!" "JACKSON!" The two charge at eachover, locking hands in a power stuggle. The Demonic Gang Leader against the Klan's Grand Wizard. "I see you've gained some new powers while I was out huntin' you, nigger!" "Same to yo ass, punk ass white bitch!" The two yell in anger at eachother as they attempt to overpower the other one.  
Finally, a power surge of Black and Gold waves kills all of the gang members and Klansmen. The two stand there, looking at eachother in a small crater. "Dirty nigger.. you killed my men!"  
"Fuckin' white bitch.. I'll make you pay! But at a later time!" He teleports away in a cloud of black mist. The Grand Wizard enters the palace and up to the Faz crew. "I'm terribly sorry for all of the commotion, but that nigger Jackson has been eluding me for decades. Ever since we were kids I've tried to string him up. But, anyway.. What happened to.. Oh, I sense a dark aura on her chest. A hand print! Did he touch her?!" Mangle nods. "Hmm, then I will have to do what I can. Stand back." He places his hands on her bare chest, feeling it, and soon after a golden glow from his hands appears onto her chest. Not long afterwards, a snake like hissing is is heard as the handprint on her chest is burned away. "That should do it." Freddy speaks up.  
"T...Thank you..um.." "Morcaius." "Morcaius. Thank you!" "It was nothing." The Grand Wizard gives Freddy a card. "When the niggers attack, the Klan's got your back." "Um...thank you,  
Mr. Morcaius." "Ohohoho, please, Mister is my dad. It's just Morcaius." He teleports away in a golden flash of light. "Who was that? Toy Chica asks. "That was the Klu Klux Klan grand wizard.."  
Bonnie replies. Freddy looks down at Emily. "Poor little Emily.. She doesn't deserve this! She deserves nothing but love! Why is this person after her?!"  
"Freddy, she is appairently an Angel. The man said that she needs to die. He didn't say why, I didn't ask. I'm sorry, Freddy-Sama." "She's.. an Angel? But... what is an Angel doing down here?"  
"I do not know, Freddy-Sama. Maybe God has answered what prayers you may have been saying." "I... Then it's my fault that she's in this condition!" "Freddy-Sama, maybe it is time to let train her?"  
"Maybe it is.. I do not know. However I do know that this Jackson fellow needs to be stopped." "Freddy-Sama, Jackson is too strong for me. I am only a ninja, I can not do much against a Demon like Jackson. Should we take her to a Millatary School?" "No, we need a priest. A warrior priest. Too bad I don't know any of those. I guess we just have to wait.." The whole crew just stands over her,  
hoping for the best... BUT THEN! Toy Bonnie's voice is heard. "I think I have an idea.." All: Bonnie?!" "Yes, I have witnessed strange evens since my departation with Clyde. I know of a man. A very Filthy Man. He commands these weird creatures. One of them is pink, and the other is a mutated Salamander Man. They are in constant battle with a Dark Lord, but taking this demon on should not be too much of a hassle for him." Freddy walks over to him, and puts his hands on his sholders" Tell us where to find this man!" "We can't find him, he travels different realms like it's nothing. I can,  
however, find his friend. The Red Dick." "Then find him! He may be our only chance!" "I will, but I need to go to Japan to find him." Mangle rushes over to him. "I will acommpany you on this journy,  
Bonnie-Kun!" "Good, I need all of the help I can get!" And so, without haste, the two set out to Japan. But Freddy stops them. "Wait! Take this!" He hands them 7,000 US dollars. "For tickets."  
Toy Bonnie looks at Freddy. "Thanks, Uncle Freddy." And again, the two set off to find The Red Dick.

MEANWILE, AT THE PURPLE GHETTO CASTLE!"

"DAMNIT! FUCKING WHITE FUCK! I ALMOST HAD DA LIL' WITCH! WHAT A FUCKIN' BITCH!" "But dawg, you'll get'er nex time, yo!" "THERE MIGHT NOT BE A NEXT TIME! THAT FUCK IS GOING TO STOP ME AT EVERY FUCKIN' TURN NOW! HE KNOWS I'M AFTER HER!" He kicks over a golden statue of him. "FUCK! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO DO THIS?!" A black figure appears in the form of a shadow.  
"MaStEr.. I WiLl KIll HiM fOR You..." "-sharp inhale...- Good! You do that! Kill the white fuck!" "heGGH with plesurrreee..." 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: So my friend let me borrow his laptop at the last minute.. I type this as I'm sitting on a near full bus. I will most likely finish this By the time I get this thing internet.  
And for the record, I'm not racist or anything, I just like making things offensive for people to read, which is why the main character is a little 11 year old girl that likes to have sex with animals and robots and so forth.

Hello! Tokis here! I am readings this story to you! I hope... -vomits-

Give that here, Toki. I'm going to read it. You don't do vocals anyway.

I am Nathan Explosion. I will read this, and make it more metal than.. This is messed up.. Brutal...  
I will make this more metal than ever!

Chapter 4: Klan in Japan.

In a plane, Emily, Mangle, and Toy Bonnie are traveling to Japan. Toy Bonnie looks at Mangle. "Are you sure this is a good idea, bringing Emily along?" "Yes, she will be safer with us. As I doubt the killer knows about Japan's regions and cities like I do." "You know about Japan's districts and all that?" "Yes. I am a Kawaii ninja, I know everything about Japan and their culture."  
"I sure hope you do.." A couple of tanned skin fellows get up, and pull out Aks from their bags. "ALLAHU AKBARR!" They go into the pilot's cockpit and gunfire is heard. Everyone on the plane screams as the plane misses the landing strip of Japan's Airfield in Tokyo and heads toward some buildings. Mangle gets up, and charges at one of the Akbarians, and punches him in the gut, as he did not have time to react to Mangle-Chan's Kawaii speed. "Allahu...Ak...bar.." He falls over, one of the Akbarians fires his guns at her, but she throws a kunai that she threw up to hide from security in her stomach, simular to what Snake did in Metal Gear Solid but with a Kunai instead of a cigarette. The Akbarian screams as the Kunai hits him directly in the heart. "ALLLLAAAAHHHHH!" Mangle says a one liner. "You're too late.." She picks up the AKs and dual wields them like Rambo.  
She goes into the cockpit and shoots the other 2 that are at the controls. She then takes the controls of the plane, and steers it back to the Airfield at the Tokyo airport, and gives the plane a safe landing. As she walks out of the cockpit, the people cheer for her. "It was nothing." Minutes later, they are off the plane, as they walk away from the pane, it explodes, along with the 92 people still onboard. The camera freeze frames as it showcases the trio walking away from the explosion, despite the tradegy, they all look badass facing away from the explosion in the background. They don't even look back,  
except Emily. " OH MY GOD! Why did it explode?!" Mangle looks at her. "Don't look back, just walk away like a kawaii badass." And she does. But with a saddened look on her face. As they check in their ticket, the Japanese woman looking at them gets a confused look. "Uh.. are you.. from America?"  
Mangle speaks. "Yes, we are from America. I am this little girl's body guard and speaker." Oh, um, alright. I see that you will be staying at Tokyo-Chan.  
Do I need to phone ride for you?" "No thank you, we will walk there." All the sudden, a familer voice calls out to them. "No need, Cowboy Tanaka can help you!"  
Emily looks at him. "W-What are you doing here, Sosuke?!" "MY name's not Sosuke, little girl! It's Tanaka." He pulls down his hat slightly. "Cowboy Tanaka. And I can give ya a ride." "Good, we need to find The Red Dick. And fast." "No problem. Cowboy Tanaka can find any dick of any color, just folla me." He walks out of the airport and gets on top of a stage coach. "Hop on in." The 3 get into the stagecoach and sit on the brown leather seats. Emily asks: "Should I question why we're riding in-" She gets interupted by the other 2. "No." "Alright then." She thinks to herself. "My life is getting more messed up my the hour, it's almost as if some college kid with no friends is writing this." 3 hours pass. Mangle speaks to Sosuke. "Are we reaching The Red Dick yet?" "I'm afraid Cowboy Tanaka can't find any kind of dick. I've failed you..." Lke AN RKO OUT OF NOWHERE, a mysterious man in a Red Lycra suit appears in front of them on the adjacent seat.  
All 3: AHH! "No no no, do not be alarmed. I have been informed that you have been searching for me. The Redu Dikku." "Yes! We have! There's a guy trying to murder me and my friends! We need the help of The Filthy Man!" "Ah, The Filthy Man. You mean Filthy Frank. I am his friend, Red Dick. I can take you to him. However, he may be busy with the sacrifices." "The-The Sacrifices?" "Yes, little loli, the sacrifices. The Dark Lord, ChinChin demands them yearly." "How horrible!" Hunger by Hanz Zimmer plays. "Do not talk about ChinChin like that! He will rain down upon us like black fire!" "Oh.. I'm sorry, ChinChin-Sama!" "Don't say that either! He hates weeaboos!" "What am I supposed to say?!" "It's too late..." A black Lycra figure appears on the top of the ceiling of the stagecoach" "ORE WA CHINCHIN DASUKI DAYO! (Who dares insult the great ChinChin?!" Emily gasps and screams. "AHH! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" "ORE WA..CHINCHIN DASUKI DAYOH! (You little shit, you owe me a sacrifice!)" "What is he saying?!"  
The Red Phallus speaks. "He says "You little shit, you owe me a sacrifice." "W-What kind of sacrifice..?" "ORE WAA... CHINCHIN DASUKI DAYOOO! (Your friends or a large amount of MEMES!)" Red Dick translates. "Your friends, or a large amount of memes." "What's a meme?!" Toy Bonnie retorts with: "A meme is something used on the internet, like the troll face or forever alone guy, or random images of edgy things such as people with katanas or something." "ORE WA.. CHINCHIN DASUKI DAYO! (YES! SACRIFICE THE MEMES! BURN THEM IN MY NAME!)" Red Dick translates: "Yes, sacrifice the memes! Burn them all in my name!" "A-Alright.. I'll burn some memes! For you, ChinChin!" ORE WA CHINCHIN DASUKI DAYAOH!" (GOOD!  
I WILL BE BACK IN ONE MONTH!) He disapears out of sight in an instant. Red dick Translates: "Good, I will be back in one month." "Oh, just one month? That's going to be easy. Hell,  
I won't even be here for a month!" "Are you headign back to America soon?" "Yes." "Hmm, you might be safe there. That is where my good friend Prometheus lives there, ChinChin is scared of him." "Whew, I guess I'll be safe then." "Possibly. Ah, we're here." They arrive at an Apartment complex. As they get out, Sosuke is nowhere to be seen. "Follow me." They follow The Red Dick up to the complex, and up to the Room of Filth. The Red Dick knocks on the door. It opens. "WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU PILE OF EXCRE...Who is this? Red Dick, who is this?"  
Bonnie speaks up. "Why is Guy Fieri at this man's house?" "Oh, hahaha, I'm just in my chef clothes. Let me change. He closes the door, 5 seconds pass, and he opens it again, in a flithy stained blue shirt. "Come in." He opens the wider, standing aside so they can come in. The place is of filth, a pink lycra man, a salamander man, an asian man with a Hawaii shirt on, and a shortless dwarf are all in the same room, doing random things. Except the Dwarf man, he's sitting at a table. "Excuse me, I have to serve the Shaman his dinner. He goes into the kitchen, and brings out a trey.  
With a lid. Frank sets it down in front of Shaman, and takes off the lid, revealing a roadkill racoon that has been burned. The Shaman speaks. "What is this?" "It's my art. My passion."  
"Frank, what is this?" "I told you, i-it's my art!" "This is disgusting! Frank, this is FUCKED UP, MAN!" "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! YOU DON'T APRECIATE MY ART! MY PASSION! GET OUT!" The Shaman gets up and leaves, while pointing at Frank. "THIS IS FUCKED UP! I THOUGHT I WAS GETTING FOOD, NOT SOME SICK JOKE! FUCK YOU, FRANK!" He slams the door on his way out. Bonnie leans in to whisper in Mangle's ear. "well we lost the shaman..." Emily speaks up. "Frank-Sama! Please help me! There is a demon that is trying to kill me!" "I can help you there! But.." "But what, Frank-Sempai?"  
"CAAAAANNNN YOU GIBE DA PUSI, PLEASE?!" "The..The what?" "DA PUSSI, PLEASE!" "I...-shaking-I... Alright..." She starts to unbutton her jeans. "WHOA, WHOA! STOP! I DIDN'T THINK YOU WERE ACTUALLY GOING TO DO IT!" "I'M DEPSERATE, YOU FUCKHOLE! I'M TRYING TO STAY ALIVE!" "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT... Alright, I'll help you. But, you must give me a-" "A blowjob? A footjob? What?" "NO..  
Not something like that! Get your head out of the gutter, girl, You need ChinChin in your life!" "Too late for that, Frank. I already owe him a large amount of Memes to be burned in his name." "He ordered you to sacrifice?!" "Yes, he did." "He sees danger in you! He's barganing his chances, he knows your power!" "What power?! I've been told I can hypnotise people with my vagina, what is wrong with you people?!"  
"Listen, you retarded faggot! You have a special power!" "WHAT POWER?!" "YOU'RE AN ANGEL!" "I'M NOT A FUCKIN' ANGEL! HOLY SHIT! I'M JUST A LITTLE 11 YEAR OLD GIRL WITH WHITE BUTT LENGTH HAIR, BLUE EYES, CAUCASIAN SKIN, STRAIGHT TEETH, A SLIM BODY, WITH A LOVE FOR ROBOTS! I AM NOT A SUPERNATURAL BEING THAT COMES FROM A FUCKING KINGDOM WHERE A MAN SITS ON A GOLDEN DICK THRONE WHO JUDGES PEOPLE BASED ON HOW THEY LIVE!" The salamander man speaks. "NYEEEESSS!" "Even Salamander Man knows it!" "How do you people know these things...?"  
"Frank walks over to a bookshelf, and pulls out the ChinChinopedia. He opens it, and turns the pages. "AH! I found it! It says here, that one day an Angel will come along and put the Dark Lord ChinChin on the edge of Insanity, as her teases can make any man go crazy." "...What." "Yeah, an Angel about your height, and weight, and ethnicty." "This is getting out of hand." "What I said when I let that girl's breast go! AHAHAHA!"  
"Anyway... I need your help killing the demon that plauges my friends and I." "I shall help you." "Really?!" "Yes, I shall help you. But one thing I must tell you. I eat a lot of ass." "Um..OK.." "No, you don't understand, I eat A LOT of ass." "Alright.. good for you..?" "Nevermind, let's go." The group sets off back to the stagecoachm which isn't there. Instead, is a family size Prius Smartcar. "This is my car." Filthy Frank says. They all get in and drive to the air port, to wait for the next plane to take them back to America. Finally, after 2 hours of waiting, they are able to board a plane, which they do. And on the plane ride home, it turns to night. After they arive..  
Blah Blah Blah, actions action actions, too long, didn't write. Back at the Fazbear place. Freddy notices the man in the blue shirt. "Who is this? Is this the Filthy Man you spoke of, Bonnie?" "Yes, Uncle Freddy." Filthy Frank let's loose a torrent of words. "What the hell is this place? It looks like a place for child molestors and freaks to hang out." All of them look at him with anger. "Oh. uh.. Ey B0ss.." Freddy speks once more. "Alright, we should prepare for battle with this demon. Vixie, gear up. Foxy, get the traps ready, Everyone else, get ready!" Everyone else: "YES SIR!" Freddu walks into the security room, and opens one of the vents, taking out a large box, and brings it to the tables in the Dining area. He opens the wooden crate box, revelaing 8 American made m4A1 carbines with Armor piercing rounds, 50 full magazines under the first batch of hay. "I had always hoped I would never need these..  
But better safe than sorry! He goes back into the Securirty room again and brings out the other box, and sets it beside the first box. He opens it, letting the light shine on 25 hand-grenades, 8 rockets, and 1 RPG launcher. "Mmm.  
Better safe than sorry, indeed!" Meanwhile, with Mangle. She is in a sewer, but a special kiosk is there with her. "Waresman, I am going into battle. And I am in need of your strongest Ninja scrolls." A goblin in a hood wih big fuzzy grey eyebrows looks up at her. "My scrolls are too strong for you, Animatronic." "Waresman, I tell you I am going into battle, and I need only your strongest Ninja Scrolls." "My scrolls will kill you, animatronic." "Enough of these games, waresman.  
I am going into battle and I need your strongest ninja scrolls." "My scrolls are fit for a beast, let alone an animitronic." "Why won't you trust me with your strongest Ninja scrolls?!" "Because my strongest ninja scrolls will kill you, Animatronic! You better go see a person who sells weaker ninja scrolls!" "But waresman..I need your strongest ninja scrolls if I am to be successful in the upcoming battle!" "My scrolls are meant for the strongest and you are cleary of the weakest!" "-small gasp- Well then!  
You have had your say, and I will have mine! You have no respect for ninjas! You only have respect for your ninja scrolls! And other items!" "Oh, I have respect for ninjas. Only when my ninja scrolls can do everything they can." Mangle doesn't respond,  
she just furthers the conversation with Face to Fist. She then steals the scrolls and leaps off camera. Meanwhile, at the Fazbear place. The Grand Wizard is there. "Mr. Freddy, we would like to lend you assistance against these niggers." 'Freddy, wearing a cap with a Golden Sickle and Hammer emblem on it, retorts with: "Yes, we accept. We need all the help we can get. " MEANWHILE... Emily is sitting in a corner of the girl's bathroom, crying. "Why.. All I wanted was a nice, -sniffle- hot robot fox boytoy! -sniffle- Why does everything have to go wrong! I've tried to be a good girl, I've stayed true to my boyfriend Foxy! I've stopped being mean to people after realized who I wanted to be! Why am I being torchered like this?! Why are MY FRIENDS being torchered?!" A small, high pitched voice is heard in front of her. "You're being torchered because you keep lying to yourself. You're an angel. Not a normal human." She look in front of her, only to see a small, black, white horned salamander looking up at her. "W-what the hell?!" "My name is Mukakid! But you can call me whatever you like! I'm a Salafairy!" "A-a what...?" "A salafairy! I'm from the Forest of Fairies!" "Fairies are real?!" "Little lady, did you really not belive that Fairies are real? A man who shoots webs out of his wrists who's married to a blue haired girl who's an adult but looks like a child exists." "True... But, what are you doing here?" "I'm your battle animal!" "B-Battle animal? You?" "Yes! I don't go into battle along side you. I go into battle INSIDE you!"  
"Wait, what?" "It's simple! I crawl up your vaginal entrance, and when I reach the womb, I activate! Giving you all sorts of incredible powers!" "What the fuck is with people wanting to do things to my vagina?!" "Your vagina is your best weapon and-" "I'm not going to fucking fuck all of my enemies to exaust them." "That's... not what I meant.. But anyway.. Let me crawl up there." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." No" "Yes" "Alright, thanks!" "Wait what NO! DON'T YOU-AHHH!" He crawls up into her panties and slithers up her vagina. "MMmmg.. That feels.. kinda good..mm!" As he makes his way to the womb, he sqeezes in. "AHHHOWWWW! HOLY SHIT THAT HURT!" "If that hurt, you're gonna hate child birth." "What?! I can hear you in my head!" "Yep! Pretty cool, huh?" "I guess.." "Now go forth and wait. That demon needs to pay for all of this grief he caused you!" "Right!" She jogs into the dining room, joining the others who are using the tables to use as cover for when shit hits the fan.  
Freddy notices her. "You're going to fight?!" "Yes, Uncle Freddy." Her hand glows with a white aura as she clenches her fist in front of her face. "The lass has super powers now?!" Foxy thinks to himself. "Them niggers are-a comin'!" The group braces themselves as they wait for the impending battle! 


	5. Chapter 5

Greetings, my name is Snake. Solid Snake. Colonel, is it ok to read this fanfiction? It is? Okay.  
Thanks, Colonel.

Chapter 5: Tri-Tomoe-Eye.

They all stand there, in the Dining area. Until a voice says "COME OUT AN MEET YO MAKAH, BITCH! The whole Fazbear crew rush out of the Pizzaria. There he stands, along side with his right hand man, Muffin' dick. But not only those 2 showed up, but a whole platoon of gangbangers. The Salamander speaks to Emily. "Emily! Awaken the Sharingan!" "What the hell is a Sharingan?!" Emily thinks. "Nevermind that now!" "OPEN FIRE!" Freddy commands, and all of the animatronics shoot at the gangbangers with the M4s that Freddy most likely purchased from an Iranian drug dealer who sold weapons on the side. Most of the people on the gang side die, all except for the 4 that now remain. "Morcaius, I challenge you to a rap battle!" "I accept!" The 2 step forth in front of each other. "I'll go first, white ass bieaacth...  
Yo punk ass white boi always serve the whtie goy you don't even know how to jump well I can jump and can hump all yo white bitches and yo can't do anything but masterbate to kids have no balls, no galls. You ain't nothin' but a bitch who can't switch between bein' a bitch and a snich yo got sanchez shit on yo lip!" "Alright... here's mine...K K K.. Sicker than your average nigger killer. Twist a fuckin' niggers head off Niggers fuckin' stink niggers and gayers. Chickin' wing eating players. Tripple K hooligans like the Grand Wizard, put you down so fast like a blizzard.  
Black man, black man, can't ya see? Your fuckin' kind needs to hang from trees, and I just my superior ways, I guess that's why you're black and whites are great!" Jackson spontanously cumbusts in flames, as the sick burn was so powerful it manifested into reality. "AHHH! OH GOODOD WHY!?"  
"This is what happens to niggers who think they can bust a move." Emily looks at the man as he is writhing in flames. "What.. That actually can happen?!"  
"Yes, Emily. It can. Especially when I, the Grand Wizard, Morcaius, does it. The Purple Pimp uses his Black man Magic to catch him self off fire. Purple Pimp looks at Morcaius angryly. "I'm gonna bust yo ass up, white ass bitch!" He charges up, and unleashes his speed and knocks Morcaius into the wall, breaking the wall to the Fazbear place. More black and 1 white gang members come to Purple Pimp's aid, aroudn 50 of them, as do the Klan members for Morcaius. "ATTACK!"  
says the Purple Pimp. The gangbangers charge at the Klansmen, as the Klansmen charge at the gangbaners. And since I'm to lazy to do a descriptive battle with many people, I will display it in Mount and Blade terms.

Gangmember kills Klansman Klansman kills Gangbanger Klansman kills Gangbanger Klansman kills Gangbanger Gangmember knocked unconsious Gangmember kills Klansman Gangmember Kills Gangbanger (TK)  
White Gangmember kills Klansman White Gangmember is knocked unconsious

The animatronics open fire into at the Purple Pimp, but do no damage due to his evil black aura. "HAHAHA! Dumbass robobitches! I'll kill all o ya!" He lunges at freddy, hitting him in the gut, sending him into the wall behind them. He does a very fast sprint toward Foxy, and gives him a stone-cold Stunner, sending Foxy to the ground, heavily damaged, he then unleashes the move which he calls "Marajuana-ME-HA! Which is a AOE attack that incjects Marajuanas directly to the blood stream, causing major damage to theri circulatory system, although in this case,  
it meerly jams the working parts in Animatronics. "Now.. It's just you, an me, lil' bitch!" "My.. friends... You will not live to regret thi-AHH!" She is sparta kicked in the face, making her to a backwards summersault into the wall." "ah-...Aho..ow.." She falls to the ground, face first. "What a dumb little bitch you are. All you had to do, was follow the damn orders of mine and you would have been fine! But no, ya'll had to just fuck up everythang." He picksh her up by her neck,and holds her high. "P-please... just.. die already!" "HAA! Me? Die? I'm a warrior!" He lowers her to deliver many blows to her already bloodied face, many many times. "HA HA HA! Ya lil' cunt! HA HAHAAA!" After the 42nd punch, she stops his fist, and kicks him away. "That's it... I've had enough." Emily charges up her energy,  
and unleashes it, after a bright flash of light, she appears to have 2 small wings, her hair, now glowing white, is bigger and slightly longer. "I call this the Angel form." "What da fuck is dis shit?"  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Another flash of light blinds the whole area of the war. "This, I call Angel form 2..." Her hair now reaches her knees. "What.. is this?! Is this da power of da Angels?!"  
"I can go further if you like, Jackson." "What.. What?! WHAT?!" Super Sayajin 3 music plays while this happens. "Hm hm.. pitiful.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
A huge flash of light blinds the whole block. Emily now has 5 foot wings, foot length hair, and now as a large white aura surrounding her. "This..is what I call even further beyond. Tell me, do you feel like you can handle me in this form?" Pimpin' Purple doesn't respond. "Hah, pathetic. You were once so sure you would win.. Now you're just a bubbling mess. Tch." She rushes him and delivers a devastating blow to his stomach.  
Pimpin' Purple hunches over in severe pain, falling to his knees. "Is that all you got, Murderer? This is utterly pathetic." She kicks him over, gets on top, and starts beating his face. One power blow after another.  
But, in Emily's mind.. "Emily! You have to end this quickly! This Deus Ex Machina isn't going to last much longer! It's putting huge strain on my body, I'll die if this keeps going for much longer!" "Oh shit, I'll end it then!"  
She hops off, and thrusts him into 400 feet into the air. She jumps at such an incredible speed, that she rips right through his dark flesh as she pounds him from below. Frank stares in disbelief. "I came from Japan to this horrible place and wasn't even needed. It's like as if they brought me along for shits and giggles." Angel decends down to the earth, Pimpin' Purple's halves dropping in front of her. "It's done.." She powers down, falling to her knees as the Salafairy plops out of her pussy. "Good God, Emily.. don't ever do that again! I could have died!" "S-..-pant- Sorry.. I over did it.." "Well that bullshit won't happen again, I doubt you can muster that kind of power once more. Nor will I let you!" Frank looks at them. "What the fuck was that Deus Ex Machina bullshit just now?" Emily stands up, and looks at the people that were once fighting, now bowing at her feet. "Praise the Lord! He has sent us an Angel from the heavens!" an anonymous man says. "No guys wait I'm not-" "Praise JAYSUS! PRAHS DA LODE!" many of them start saying things related to "PRAISE DA LORD JEEZUZ CHRIZT!" "Oh.. god.. Not this... -GASP- FOXY!"  
She rushes over to him. "E-Emily.. you have..to be..strong... For us.." "No, Foxy! Don't die! please!" "Sorry, lass..but.. I'm.. ugh..." He doesn't continue, his eyes don't even shut. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO FOXXYYYY!" Her eyes, once full of fury, now being flooded with tears. She can hear Pimpin' Purple laughing. "Ayy.. lmao... Emily.. hahaha.. You thought you killed me.. Well.. I'm still around. haa. Fuck you. He disapears in a cloud of black mist, once more. "You fucking bastard!...  
Oh.. Foxy.. WHY?! I fought so hard, and got so far.. but in the end it doesn't even matter!" She falls on top of him, too tired to continue either. Emily wakes up an unkown time later, in a bed at her house. "Where.. I'm in my..room?"  
A sweet, soft voice is heard. "Oi, lass." "Foxy? I thought you were dead!" "No, lass.. Just down. Not out." "Waiit.. my parents let you in here?" "Aye, lass. They think I'm excellent boyfriend material. No offence, but your parents are crazy."  
"Well, just a year ago we were dysfunctional.." "I guess, I had a crew like that once." "Really?" "Aye, lass. I went into the Ghetto once to try looting for meself, it didn't work out. I ended up gutting them with me hook." "Foxy, please don't kill anymore.." "I'll try, Emily. For you, I'll try anything." "Even pegging?" "Except that. Foxy the pirate fox does not recieve." "Hehe. Yeeaahh..suuree.." "Ew, lass.. that be gross." "Hehehe!" Her father walks into the room. "Mary!" He hugs her tightly.  
"I thought I'd lost you!" "How long was I asleep?" "A week and a half, lass." "Wow.. No wonder I feel so hungry." A squeeky voice is heared above her on the ceiling. "I was feeding you! I was also giving you energy to survive, you were running out of Angel Energy." "I'm.. not an Angel." "Sure you are, Emily! I'm a Salafairy, I know these things." "Oh really now?" Her dad stops hugging her. "Yes, and you almost awakened the Sharingan!" "WHAT...Is a Sharingan?!"  
"You'll find out soon, or not soon, who knows? But you're an Uchiha and you will unlock the Sharingan some day." "I'm a what.." "You're an Uchiha, Emily." "I'm an Uchiha?" "Yes, and a thumpin' good one I'd wager." "I'm not an Uchiha."  
"Yes you are, Emily!" "I'm not an Uchiha!" "Listen, Emily! You! Are an Uchia." "I'm not an Uchiha, Mukakid!" "EMILY! You, are an Uchiha!" "LISTEN HERE, MUKAKID, YOU SMALL OAF! I'M NOT A FUCKING UCHIHA!" "OH MY GOD, EMILY. WHAT IS WITH THIS LANGUAGE?! YOU'RE A FUCKING UCHIHA!" "NO I'M NOT! SHOVE IT UP YOUR FUCKING DICK HOLE!" "MY FUCKIN' WOT?!" Mukakid, you're pushin' me to far!" "No I'm not! You're an Uchiha! You get a Sharingan, you get some fire style jutsu, it'll burn your enemies.. DEAL WITH IT, YA TWAT!" "I'm a what?" "You're an Uchiha, for fuck sakes listen to meh!" "Mukakid, I don't give a flyin' fuck what'chu think!" "This is NOT negotiable.. You'll go to Konoha, you'll get a Sharingan, you'll get a ninja cat, it'll deliver your mail.. DEAL..WITH IT!" "I'll knaw your tail off, Mukakid!" "Listen you, get near my tail and I'll slap you across the face like a lil' bitch!" "I'll pump ya silly!" "Mon then, ya cunt!" Her dad speaks up.  
"ALRIGHT, IT'S TIME TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW." "oh shit" Emily thinks. "F-Fine.." Mukakid says. "By the way, dad, that Salamander thing raped me." "IT WHAT?!" "NO WAIT NO I DIDN'T!" "Yeah you did! You fucking crawled up my pussy when I said no!" "I did that to keep you alive, ya dumb bitch!" "ALLLRIIIGHHHT.. ENOUGH! I'm going to put my foot down! From now on, you're grounded to this house." "What?! Why?!" "Because, everytime you go out, you cause some sort of shenanginans that always either gets you raped, hurt, or nearly killed." "Fuck you, Dad! I do what I want!" She gets out of bed, trips and stumbles and falls out of her window." "EMILY NOO!" From outside. "I'M FINE!" Her dad has the look of absoloute worry. "Oh my god, I might just ground her to her room..." 2 more days pass, and Emily has snuck out of her house to go to the Fazbear place. They are celebrating their victory. "Hey guys! Are you celebrating our victory?" Emily gets a call on her codec. "Emily, I just said that they were celebrating their victory, what part of "They are celebrating their victory" didn't you understand?" "Who..Who are you? Where did I get this weird ear piece thing?" "Nevermind that, It's.. not important!" He closes out the codec channel.  
"That was weird... I don't like this world, it scares me..." "Freddy and Co. are having cake, while Filthy Frank and Co are doing celebratory Batsu Games. "Ah, little Emily! Welcome to our party! We knew you'd be out so we waited!" Freddy says. "Gee, thanks guys!" Pink guy walks over to the group. "Eyy B0ss.. I habe cancer!" "You what?" "I eat cake while being baked and fingering girls who are easily raped, I use my long schlong to play ping pong it's not hard to be a bard all ya gotta do is kick a fat lard! Yeah! Whoa!  
Kick that ho in the 'fro I use my rappening skills to my bills while eating fuckin' a fish's gills, not to far when you got a car to run over some peeps who can't keep thier faggatry in, I always win while eating Ram-en. I love litle lolis, Konata is my waifu I like to make sure you eat yourTofu and-" All of a sudden, Spider-Man bursts through the doors, with Izumi Konata on his back. "DON'T YOU EVER. DARE. SAY KONATA IS YOUR WAIFU!" "Anata wa panku, fuketsuna furankudesu!" Konata says. Pink guy looks at that with his trademarked creepy stare. "Konata is my Waifu, Spider-Man smells like poo, nothin' you can ever do to the Pink Dude you got nothin' on yo chest, I'm the best at what I do you're just nothin' but a weeaboo! I'll be takin' Konata to pound town while you're just a fat clown!" Konata hops off of his back and walks over to Pink Guy, only to be stopped by Emily. "You better not be going after my friend, Bluey." "HAHAHA! Anata wa watashi o teishi suru koto ga dekiru to omoimasu ka? Warawasenaide kudasai!  
Anata mo, sono ba ni gai o ataeru koto wa dekimas-AGH!" Emily as punched Konata in the throat. She falls to the floor, gasping for air, but is kicked in the face and onto her back. "NOOOO! My little Kawaii-Kun!" Spider-Man rushes over to her. "How could you do this?!  
After I saved you twice!" "And I thank you for that, but your little "Kawaii-Kun" was insulting me, at least I think she was. Probably was with that tone." He picks Konata up, and rushes her out of teh building. "Well, that takes care of that!" Mangle speaks to Emily.  
"Emily, you are a truely Kawaii loli!" "Aww, thanks Mangle! I guess I should call you an Animetronic!" They all everyone of the Fazbear Crew laughs. Filthy Frank looks toward the ceiling. "Please, kill me."

But, where there is light, there is always darkness.

"My Lord, how can I save Emily's soul?"

"Hmm, well as Emily's older brother, you should be able to easily persuade her."

"I can't, my Lord. She's infatuated with robots, and knows nothing of God."

"How far are you willing to go to make her believe in God, Raku?"

"I'll do anything, even if it makes her hate me forever!"

"Then, disreguard all emotion. For what I will make you do will force her to turn to God."

"Thank you, Lord Danzo." 


End file.
